vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend
Summary Legend is the leader of the Protectorate and one of the three heroes of the Triumvirate. One of the most famous and powerful heroes in the world, he selflessly puts himself at risk for humanity time and time again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Legend Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Blaster/Mover/Breaker/Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can see perfectly until obstacles obstruct his vision), Flight, Light Manipulation (He can fire lasers, control and bend their paths, fork them into multiple lasers, fire them in quick bursts, fire invisible lasers, and so on; he can combine various effects for his lasers), Heat Manipulation (His lasers can drastically increase in heat on impact to ignite foes), Ice Manipulation (His lasers can drastically decrease in heat on impact to freeze foes), Matter Manipulation (Some of his beams can disintegrate matter), Danmaku (Capable of firing hundreds of his lasers at once in all directions, while also being able to fork these lasers into more laser), Transformation (He can transform into living light, and can absorb energy and moisture in this form), Regeneration (At least Low in Breaker form), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) in his Breaker Form (Survived for years in Khonsu's accelerated time without food, water, or rest. Theorized that it would allow him to survive interstellar trips in space) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable in power to Alexandria and Eidolon, and has fought against Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Simurgh on many occasions. His lasers can punch holes in Echidna) Speed: Subsonic (He can keep up with Endbringers and Alexandria clones in combat) with up to at least Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (He can accelerate past the speed limit and keep on accelerating, and flew around the world in a short timeframe. Couldn't be pinned down by Behemoth's lightning while in-flight). Speed of Light attack speed (His lasers are specifically stated to travel this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at most Large Building level in Breaker form (He can survive attacks from Leviathan and Behemoth, but they're still strong enough to knock him unconscious and take him out of a fight). Harming him in his Breaker form is difficult, as he absorbs most of an attack's kinetic energy harmlessly, using it to energize and heal himself. Stamina: Peak human. Thanks to his Breaker state, he was able to survive in an area of dilated time created by Khonsu by absorbing energy and moisture from his surroundings. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: One of the greatest heroes in the world and the leader of the Protectorate, Legend is an extremely experienced combatant who has fought against the greatest threats the world has to offer for years, surviving fights with Endbringers and against monsters such as the Siberian. Over the course of these years, Legend has refined his abilities, learning how to use them in a variety of ways and with exceptional accuracy, also learning how to lipread from great distances. However, when he transforms into his Breaker form, he loses some of his cognitive ability. Weaknesses: Legend loses some of his cognitive ability when he transforms into his Breaker form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8